Commentary
The commentator is an English Commentator whose name is Allen Quotes The commentator may say the same things twice, but almost never back to back. Down below is a list of things he will say *Y ellos tienen el puto balón. Esto es un puto juego muy interesante!!! *que puta batalla de juego que tenemos!!!.They managed to level up. Penalty: *'' What a puto goool(player name) he may have wondered if that was going in,he looked a bit nervous on the run up there but he managed to score with confident,the most classic penalty kicker I ever none is Rondell Gould. *"(player name)Left the goalkeeper crying." Free Kick It's a libre kick I think the wright person to kick this free kick is Meletz." (Players name) stands over the ball. (Happens with Messi) (Players name) with the free kick. ( Happens with Kolarov only) Hat-Trick Quotes *k partidaso tuvo ahoy. Tres goles a yegado aser el mejor del partido *"tres goles de un jugado a yegado a demostrar k en la cancha solo ay un equipo." *"y es su hatrick es el mejor del mundo *"tres goles inmajinates *"un bonito hatrick del jugador Skill Move Quotes *Oh, look at that wonderful x out from (player name). *"Ooooo. What a lovely skill move. The opponent must have feel shamed. *"Got to admire skills like that Offside/Onside Quotes IF THE PLAYER IS JUST OFFSIDE: * "Close call, but he did seem to stray slightly offside" * "That was close, not much in there at all" * "Good work by the defence just offside" IF THE PLAYER IS WAY OFFSIDE: * "He miss-timed his run he's well offside" * "Well offside" IF THE PLAYER IS JUST ONSIDE: * "The defenders are looking at the assistant, but the flag stays down!" * "And he's stayed onside!" * "That was close" Shooting Quotes LONG SHOT: * "Well he's a long way out" * "This is ambitious" * "Has a crack from distance!" * "He has a go!" * "Tries his luck!" * "That's an optimistic effort" CLOSE SHOT: * "Pulls the trigger!" * "Shoots!mauka * * "It's (Player's name)!" * It's (Player's name) surely!" (Usually happens with Thomas Muller) * "Good effort" VOLLEY: * "What a volley!" * "On the volley!" HEADER: * "Tries the header!" * "Off his head" *"Oh, here is (players name). (Only happens with Messi) Goalie Save Quotes *"(Goalie's name) collects". *"(Goalie's name) saves." (Often happens with Tim Krul) *"Great save by (keeper's name)" *"And it's saved, by the goalkeeper." *"Another great save by (keeper's name)" (mostly happens with Gianluigi Buffon) *"Great save, I think it was going in!" *"Aww, fantastic reflex save by the goalie!" *"Easy for the goalkeeper there!" *"Confident catch by the goalie" *"(Goalie's name), unbelievable save!" (Mostly happens with Joe Hart) *"(Goalie's name), with the save!" (Mostly happens with Iker Casillas) *"He must have seen it very late wonderful save!" *"And he has forced the goalkeeper into an excellent save!" *" You got good hands behind that" Missed Goal Quotes NEAR MISS: * "Ooh that was close!" * "I'm not sure the keeper had that one" * "You know I thought that was going in and I think half the crowd did as well!" * "Ooh that was so close unlucky!" * "You'd expect a player of his talent, to at least hit the target" * "Ooh that's just off target!" * "Close or not close enough?" * "Did well to engineer his shot, unlucky not to score" * "He almost started celebrating so unlucky" BIG MISS: * "Should have done better with that one" * "Not the best effort there" * "That's well wide" * "That's well over" * "He got under that a bit too much I think" * "That's high, and won't trouble the keeper." * "Oh he's put it into row Z" * "He wont' want us to show him a replay of that one" Goal Kick Quotes * "Easy decision then, it's a goal kick." * "That will be a goal kick" * "And just a goal kick." * "Referee points for a goal kick" Corner Kick Quotes: * "Manager signals his centre-backs, to get forward for the corner" * "Well there's some pushing going on inside the box" * "Let's see what comes of this then" * "Into the danger zone" * "Into the danger area" * "Whipped in with pace" Tackling Quotes *"Good challenge!" *"Great challenge" *"Superb challenge" *"Great tackle!" *"Cleanly" *"He takes the ball cleanly!" *"Strong challenge there (only if it is barely legal)!" *"Good stuff he reads the game so well" *"Ooh he steps up to steal the ball" *"Defender regains possession, and now they'll try and break" Foul Quotes NORMAL FOUL (WITHOUT A BOOKING): * "That's a reckless challenge" * "That's a pointless challenge" * "That's a bit cynical really. It's going to be a free kick" * "Referee calls play back, for the earlier foul" * "Referee tried to play the advantage there" * "That's a rash challenge there" * "Oh he lost his head there a bit, bad challenge" * "Free kick" * "Let's a foul!" YELLOW CARD: * "That will be a booking, yellow card" * "Yellow card no arguments there from the player" * "Yellow card, he'll need to be careful now!" * "Fortunate not to be sent off in my opinion" RED CARD: * "Straight red he's off!" * "It's a red card an early bath for him" * "Silly challenge, he fully deserves to be sent off" SECOND YELLOW: * "It's second yellow, he's off! PENALTY: * "The referee has points to the spot, its a penalty!" * "It's a penalty!" Advantage Quotes * "Advantage played by the referee" * "Referee keeps the game flowing" * "There was a foul, but the referee has allowed play to continue" Weather Quotes * "Rather cold out here tonight, lets hope the pitch doesn't affect the game too drastically." *"Conditions could well be the enemy of skill." *"Sun's out, let's hope the game is as good as the weather" *"Could be quite slippery out there" *"Not the best conditions to be honest" *"Snow is still coming down here" Other Quotes *"No cards yet from the referee should be one." *"Whipped in with pace!" *"Clean game so far" *"Well ahead now, and this should be a win for them" *"You must say they cant comeback now" *"Close lead, can they hold on till full time" *"Fourth official signals (Number between 1-6) minutes of stoppage time" *"Nice pass" *"Buena bola" *"Oh this is good stuff" *"Few Ole's from the crowd there" *"Looks like the goalkeeper fancies himself as an outfield player!" *"Manager will be pleased with passing like this" *"Great patience here" *"Puto chance que tuvo" *"ala verga que puto gol del hijo de puta!" Category:Booking Quotes